


Cannonball

by Daydreamer54



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy is only a softie for Steve, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, and their son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer54/pseuds/Daydreamer54
Summary: The next hour drags on, and when Billy isn’t looking at Steve and their son, he’s checking his watch every other minute. He groans when he sees he still has 20 minutes left, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Lucky for him, things are running smoothly. He hasn’t had to blow his whistle or threaten to ban anyone for the summer. If anyone was being a nuisance he probably wouldn't recognize it because all his attention is focused on his son perched on Steve’s lap as he dips his small feet in for a second before taking them out, giggling each time.The image makes Billy smile and he contemplates taking his phone out to take a picture until he notices a figure in the corner of his eye. Looking to his left he now sees a kid running at full speed towards the pool and Billy barely has time to put the whistle in his mouth before the kid jumps into the air.“CANNONBALL!”, and the kid submerges in the water creating a wave that catches a few of the other occupants in the pool, and to Billy’s chagrin, Adrian and Steve.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Cannonball

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot I discovered I started while working on another fic and decided to finish. Enjoy <3

Summers in Hawkins was surprisingly sweltering, Billy began to notice as he sat under the umbrella of the lifeguard chair. The small expanse of shade did little to help the drops of sweat collecting on his brows and running down his chest, but it was a much better gig compared to other summer jobs. It gave him endless access to the pool, and besides taking care of pool maintenance, he didn’t have to do much except sit there and make sure nobody dies. Which was easy considering that he had built a reputation for being that guy you didn’t want to mess with and once that whistle was blown people knew he meant business.

Speaking of which, Billy slides his aviators up as his eyes zeroed in on some lanky kid running alongside the pool, and the sound of his whistle echoed through the area as the kid stopped in his tracks along with everyone else in the pool. 

“Hey, beanpole! I catch you running again and you’re banned for the rest of the summer! Is that what you want?”

The kid quickly shakes his head, and Billy puts back on his aviators with a smirk.

“Didn't think so”, and with a blow of his whistle, kids go back to splashing each other, and the sounds of roughhousing fill the area as the kid walks dejectedly back to the locker room.

“Remind me again to never get on your bad side,” a voice says from down below and Billy can’t fight the smile that spreads across his face when he sees Steve in some  _ very  _ tight swim shorts and their son perched on his hip with little dinosaur printed trunks over his diaper and a little sun hat on top of his head as he babbles around his fist in his mouth.

Billy jumps from his place on top of the chair, first placing a kiss on his son’s forehead and then pulling Steve in for a chaste kiss that leaves him wanting more.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Billy asks while taking hold of Adrian who makes grabby hands at him once he notices his presence.

“Well, it’s hotter than I thought, so what better place to cool off than the Hawkins community pool”, and Billy snorts at that. 

“Babe, we have a perfectly good pool at home. Definitely cleaner”, Billy says as he watches kids spit water at each other. 

“True, but Adrian missed his daddy and you just look so good in those red shorts,'' Steve says as he looked him up and down. 

Billy can’t argue with that and he wants nothing more than to spend some time with his two favorite boys, but he still has an hour left on his shift.

“You two getting in the water? It’s a little crazier than normal out here”.

Steve laughs at that and Billy looks at him confused, but soon turns into a grimace when Adrian decides to pull at his curls in an effort to get them in his mouth. 

“You worry too much. We’ll be fine and we know you’ll be the first one to help if anything happens”, Steve smiles at him and it only calms his nerves a little. 

With that said, Billy hands Adrian back and watches as the pair make their way to a vacant pool chair where Steve puts some sunscreen on Adrian who is not enjoying himself and is working himself up as he grunts in frustration. 

Billy would’ve savored the moment a little longer if he didn’t see beanpole once again picking up speed near the edge of the pool.

“Oy! Beanpole, what the hell did I tell you earlier!”

\---

The next hour drags on, and when Billy isn’t looking at Steve and their son, he’s checking his watch every other minute. He groans when he sees he still has 20 minutes left, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Lucky for him, things are running smoothly. He hasn’t had to blow his whistle or threaten to ban anyone for the summer. If anyone was being a nuisance he probably wouldn't recognize it because all his attention is focused on his son perched on Steve’s lap as he dips his small feet in for a second before taking them out, giggling each time. 

The image makes Billy smile and he contemplated taking his phone out to take a picture until he notices a figure in the corner of his eye. Looking to his left he now sees a kid running at full speed towards the pool and Billy barely has time to put the whistle in his mouth before the kid jumps into the air.

“ _ CANNONBALL!” _ , and the kid submerges in the water creating a wave that catches a few of the other occupants in the pool, and to Billy’s chagrin, Adrian and Steve.

Steve reacts quickly and is already up with Adrian in his arms, rubbing his back trying to soothe him but the tears come just as quick and it has Billy seeing red. Not only that but the kid is up from the water and high fiving his friends which is the final straw for Billy. 

“Alright, everyone out! Pools closed!!”, he bellows and it’s accompanied by the shrill sound of the whistle that has some covering their ears from the duration of it. Billy climbs down the tower and heads for the pair, dodging the crowd making their way towards the exit and locker room; not caring in the slightest the groans and disappointments of having to leave the pool early. 

“Are you alright?”, he asks Steve who is still rubbing circles on Adrian’s back. One small fist grips Steve’s hair while he sucks his thumb with the other. His cheeks are damp from the pool water but Billy can still see the remnant of tears from his puffy eyes.

“Yeah, we’re fine. I think he’s more scared than anything”, Steve explains and he hands Adrian off to Billy who is more than happy to have him in his arms. Adrian lets out a small cough and Billy holds him tighter, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

“I hope he doesn’t get sick”.

“I think he’ll be fine, but best to get him home and put him down for a nap after his bath, Steve says while gathering up the rest of their stuff slinging the diaper bag over his shoulder. Speaking of naps, Adrian can barely keep his eyes open and starts dozing off on Billy’s shoulder but he’s handed back to Steve so Billy can finish up his duties. 

“Meet you back home”, and Steve drops a quick peck on Billy's Lips and makes his way toward the exit.

\----

Billy is exhausted. After giving the place a once-over, picking up discarded equipment, filing an incident report, and making the drive from the community pool back to his and Steve’s place, all he wants to do is take a nap himself. He has enough energy to jam the key into the front door of the apartment, and he’s greeted by the smell of take out and Adrians’ laughter.

“Dada!”, and he closes the door behind him so he can scoop up his son who is balancing on the bars of his playpen. With Adrian in hand, he makes his way to the kitchen where he sees Steve scooping out takeout at the kitchen table. 

“Hey you”, Steve greets and scoops out the last of the food before making his way to Billy and kissing his cheek. Billy would’ve gone in for more but Adrian has decided he’s been held enough and whines to be let down. Once on the kitchen floor, he crawls back to the living room to continue playing, leaving Billy in the kitchen who takes a seat at the table. 

“I can’t believe how big he’s getting”, Billy laments and only receives an amused snort from Steve.

“Babe, he’s only one. He barely started crawling”, but Billy still has a pout on his face which causes Steve to roll his eyes before making himself comfortable on Billy’s lap, while he rubs his thumb on Steve’s side.

“C’mon, let's eat”, and Billy groans while holding on to Steve’s waist. The thought of food is forgotten and all he wants now is to cuddle his boyfriend. What he doesn’t see is Steve rolls his eyes before facing towards him and straddling his lap. Billy’s eyes widen for a second before dissolving in a grin and leaning forward before Steve leans his head to whisper in Billy’s ear. 

“Y’know, if the kids at the pool saw you like this they probably wouldn’t have left as quickly as they did”, Steve teases and Billy chuckles at the idea. With that he lets Steve go, and goes into the living room to wrangle up Adrian who is grunting in frustration trying to fit shapes inside a hollowed-out cube. No matter how much he hits the circle into the triangle-shaped opening, it wouldn’t give and he’s working himself up into a tantrum before Billy intervenes.

“I know bub, shapes are the worst. Let's go get some food in that tummy”, and Adrian laughs as Billy blows a raspberry onto his stomach.

Once in the kitchen, he sets Adrian in his high chair, while Steve fastens a bib around his neck and sets a bow of warm mush in front of him. Billy grimaces at it but Adrian lights up at the sight of it and immediately grabs it, letting it slip through his fingers while only a small amount makes it to his mouth. Meanwhile, Billy and Steve talk amongst themselves with Steve absolutely losing it while reminiscing on how angry Billy looked, and ducks when a piece of chicken is thrown his way.

Adrian, wanting to copy everything his daddy did, started throwing mush which landed in Billy’s curls and caused Steve to absolutely lose it which made Adrian erupt in laughter as well. Billy couldn't even hold a straight face before laughing too. Moments like these he wanted to last for a lifetime, but seeing the joy on both his son and Steve’s face made living the moment just as well.


End file.
